celestialvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Quests
Quests are a fun way to get items, XP, money and even some training for your current companion. Each Questgiver will give you a certain number of quests per day. If you don't want to do a quest you can just quit it without penalty and ask the questgiver to give you a new one. Quitting a quest will, however, counts towards your daily total. Each player starts out with a set number of each quest. Increasing one's caretaker level by clicking pets will increase the number of quests allowed per day. If your quests per day is higher than the marked number, do not be alarmed! The Old Master *Requirements: none *Rewards: 2,000-10,000 gold or 1-3 points on your companion's stats (plus free XP) *Max Times Per Day: 15 *Located Here The old master needs groceries and baubles. The items are random and chosen from all shops and the typical reward is around 7,000. Typically you will make a profit doing this as long as the item was worth less than 5,000. There seems to be about a 1 in 10 chance of gaining stats and XP for your companion instead of money, so be prepared for this! The Old Master's Wife *Requirements: none *Rewards: 15,000-40,000 gold or 1 heart *Max Times Per Day: 15 *Located Here The Old Master's wife wants recipes and things to cook with. These quests can get expensive running up to 20,000-40,000. Always check the prices of all requested items before buying anything. Recipes are often out of stock and gems are often very expensive. It might be best to make those the first prices you check. The Cruel Taskmaster * Requirements: none * Rewards: .5-2 stat points, no XP or money! * Max Times Per Day: 15 * Located Here The Cruel Taskmaster will train your pets for a fee. Bring him stuff and see what he can do. Unlike other quests, this one does not give any money or XP for you and will not give your pets XP. Instead it only raises stat points by various numbers. As you do not gain money with this quest, be careful or you will go broke. Signpost Quest * Requirements: none * Rewards: One cheap item or one random "trash" item (10%) plus 100-200 creature XP. No Money rewards! * Max Times Per Day: 15 * Located Here Assorted townsfolk need things they lost. The items generally are food and toys, but occasionally they want special "trash" items which are given out via this quest. Kristen changed this one on Aug 29 2012 to give out only items as rewards. Items rewarded are worth 5,000 or less, provided you can find anyone who wants to buy them. This quest is not worth it. You will lose out doing this quest. You get only 100-200 XP for your critter and an item that's worth less than what you paid to do the quest. Trash items sometimes sell for up to 10,000, but with the reward for this quest now being worthless items instead of money and this quest being the only one that regularly wants trash items, the price is going to fall like a stone. The following list is for Trash items only! Check rarity before adding. Known trash items: * 3 Raisins * Apple Cores * Big Stick * Bucket of Soapy Frogs * Bucket With Hole * Compost * Clothesline * Crusty Paper Towel * Dirty Litter * Empty Carton * Empty Chapstick Tube * Full Air Sick Bag * Furry Macaroni * Grass Clippings * Hoof Clippings * Last Week's Garbage * Last Weeks Laundry * Leather Scraps * Lice Comb * Lumpy Sand * Manky Cotton Ball * Metal Junk * Milk Jug * Moist Towelette * Mouldy Rug * Moth Eaten Blanket * Mushy Soap * Nasty Sponge * Old Pots * Old Towel * Pebbles * Scary Yaki * Soggy Code Notes * Soup Bones * Tree Bark * Twigs * Used Cosmetic Sponge * Used Sawdust * Used Toothbrush * Used Underwear * Used Wax Strip * Weighted Dice * Wet Blanket * Wormy Apple The Old Crone's Quest * Requirements: Companion must be level 35 or more. * Rewards: 2,000-12,000 gold (Plus 1000-2000 XP) * Max Times Per Day: 15 * Located Here The old crone needs especially strong creatures to help her out. There is a small chance to gain stats for your companion creature. Not much is known about this quest yet. The Huntsman's Quest * Requirements: Companion must be level 10 or more. * Rewards: random cheap items (1/3), 10,000-15,000 Money (2/3) and 1,000-2,000 XP for your pets (always) * Max Times Per Day: 15 * Located Here The old Huntsman needs creatures to help him hunt. Bring him plants and animals to aide him at his work. This is a higher-level version of the signpost quest only without the chance of earning a ribbon. It's good for leveling your higher level pets up quickly once they have enough stats, but not very good for making money as the junk items are always worth less than you paid to do the quest. You will probably break even or lose out money-wise, so do this quest for the XP gains only if you do it at all. Items are typically worth under 5,000, money averages at about 11,000, and XP gains tend to be around 1,300 per quest. The Mayor's Quest * Requirements: Companion must be level 50 or more. * Rewards: Gives items back of unknown rarity at this time. * Max Times Per Day: Depends on persons level. * Located Here The amount of XP has been noticed at around 4k for the companion pets. Wishing Well *Requirements: Must have a Ribbon Account *Rewards: ???-??? Gold, ???-??? XP, Random Tailsmans *Max Times Per Day: 15 *Located Here ???? Iaild *Requirements: none, but have at least 1 level 10+ pet in case of huntsman quest. *Rewards: Sea Silk Pouch and 15 reputation points. *Max Times Per Day: 3 *Located Here This quest gains fame among Hippocamp Faction and varies wildly. Example Quests * Do 12 Cruel Tasmkaster and Do 12 Old Master Quests * Care for 92 pets that are not your own. * Care for 130 pets that are not your own and Do 8 quests for the Old Master. * Do 8 Cruel Tasmkaster and Do 12 Huntsman Quests A Sea Silk Pouch contains one of two things... * A handful of coins (10-20k) Most common! Typically around 12,000. * Torrent Gem or two (random) Less common! Torrent Gems are used on female dragons or female unicorn and allow the female to crossbreed. Each one is good for one use and drops off after breeding. This gives a rare chance (25%?) to bear a hippocamp baby. Once added a torrent gem can't be removed, so only use one if you are 100% sure you don't mind crossbreeding that pet! Torrent gems can also be turned into Iaild for 15 reputation points. Note: clicking the "turn in" button turns one in at a time, not all of them, so don't worry! Category:items quests